In various industries, products are identified by a part or item number. A part or item number corresponding to a product allows the part or item to be quickly ordered, because the part or item number is specific to only a single part or item. In some cases, a barcode label may correspond to a part or item number. Barcode labels identify a product quickly because the barcode label can be scanned and immediately correspond to a specific part or item. However, this process may require that a user, who scans the barcode, is able to identify the corresponding part number.